valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 15: The Clash At Naggiar (Pt.1)
Story ボルジァの狙い What Borgia wants 45: The two armies are about to meet at Naggiar very soon. 21: Don't say it like you're looking forward to it..! It's probably a battle we will lose you know! Alfons: A mountain of information is coming from both armies, but none of them describe any chance of Gallia having any advantage at all. Leila: Which idiot decided to gather all of the forces for a showndown? An ordinary lesson won't cut it for that guy! I need to give him a special education! Riela: (What kind of talents will be brought out by the education..?) Valerie: Whatever the outcome, this will be an important moment of Gallia's history. Riela: Kurt, what will we be doing? Kurt: A small squad like ours won't be able to participate in any kind of battle that would tilt the outcome by any great amount but.. Imca: We cannot lose this battle. Kurt: Correct, if we lose here, the vast majority of Gallian forces will be lost and all that's left is probably surrendering. Kurt: We cannot sit by and watch the battle that will decide the fate of the entire country and do nothing. Riela: We're fighting. Kurt: We're not going to be able to help the main forces directly. but going around causing confusion as a small force that the Gallian army, shorthanded as it is, are unable to spare men for, is something we can do. Giulio: We'll attract attention to ourselves, for better or worse. Alfons: If you need me to wiretap the Gallian communications I might be able to try my hand in doing it. Kurt: If we had information from the Gallian army we may have a grasp on the situation. Imca: There is only one goal. Nothing less than victory. Annika: It's the battle of the century! Let's do it! Let's show them what we can do! Borgia: What are both Dahau and Isler doing exactly! Useless! Borgia: See what happens when they get distracted! The Valkyrur lives! Lydia: Your Eminence is right to be angry. But due to orders from the Empire, Dahau is unable to move freely.. Borgia: Ignore those orders, I told him to make the Valkyrur his top priority. Lydia: Ignoring direct orders from HQ would put the continued functioning of the squad difficult would it not? Borgia: ..Is not your role to play the part of Dahau's subordinate and finishing the duties you were given? Lydia: Of course. Borgia: Well then, if the Calamity Raven does not move as I ask, whose fault is it? Lydia: ...!! Borgia: If the Nameless do show up in Naggiar, you will make sure that they don't draw another breath. Borgia: Do you understand? Lydia: Yes..! Lydia: You got to be kidding me! It's your fault that Borgia's in such a foul mood! Lydia: What do you intend to do about that?! Gusurg: Do you want me to do something? Lydia: What?! Gusurg: Didn't you say you weren't going to trust a spy? Lydia: You! How dare you! Gusurg: Or rather, do you finally accept that I'm on the same side? Lydia: Definitely not that! Lydia: I just wish you'd get shot out there and just die, but you've come back 3 times! Gusurg: Hahaha! Lydia: What's so funny! Gusurg: Sorry about that, but I don't die so easily. Gusurg: Compared to the times I've had in the Nameless, this is a walk in the park. Lydia: What again?! Gusurg: The reason I came over to this side, while partly due to the fact that I couldn't agree with the Gallian army's methods, was also due to this squad not yet doing anything that I couldn't agree with. Lydia: Even though we're getting you to kill your old comrades?! Lydia: Unbelievable.. Gusurg: The Gallian army has no higher purpose, which is why I am unconvinced that I am doing the right thing. It was simply order after order. Lydia: And you're satisfied here because there is an ideal? Lydia: I fail to understand. Lydia: ..One thing I do know though, is that you have an unusual distaste for the Gallian army. Gusurg: Still think I'm a spy? Lydia: ..Fine then, I'll see what you're all about myself. Lydia: We'll move out together, why don't we. Chapter Brief The Gallian army and the Imperial army are gathered in the Naggiar plains for a showdown. We will strike the Imperial forces from the side in an effort to support the Gallian army, with the aim to cause confusion and weaken the Imperial army. A small squad like us would be put in danger if we participated in the main battles. We'll make detours while ascertaining the situation, we will focus only on supporting the army. Losing the battle here will mean the defeat of Gallia. No matter how unfavorable our conditions may become, there is no way of avoiding fighting. 嬉しい再会 A happy reunion Riela: Scout reporting in. Gallia brigades sighted 7 kilometers ahead. Kurt: Affirmative. It's dangerous to get any closer, come back now. Riela: Roger! I'm ending my scouting now. Riela: ..phew, Naggiar really is huge, I can see it from this far. Riela: And it's filled with the Gallian army.. are the Imperials all over at the other side too...? Raise your hands! Riela: Oh no! Turn around slowly with your hands above your head! Riela: ... Alicia: Oh? It's you.. Riela: Eh..? Alicia..? Welkin: When I heard from Alicia that you guys were here I was shocked. Kurt: All the achievements racked up by the 7s have reached me even, you are a hero of Gallia now. Welkin: The reports give me too much credit because I'm the commander. The squad deserves the recognition more than me. Riela: I was frightened earlier but I'm so glad we could meet again! Alicia: Me too! I've heard all sorts of scary rumors about you, but I'm so relieved now. Welkin: Is it true you're being charged with treason and are now being hunted by the army? Kurt: Yes, it doesn't feel good to talk about it but I figure I'll tell you. Welkin: Was that what happened, the treason charges were a frame-up. Kurt: Make a wrong move and you'll get yourselves into trouble as well, I hope you'd keep it to yourselves. Welkin: Proving your innocence to the superiors is going to be difficult. Welkin: If it becomes necessary myself and Captain Varrot will take the stand to testify for you. I promise. Kurt: Those words alone have made my day, we're not throwing in the towel yet. Imca: ..Excuse my intrusion, is Isara Gunther not present? Welkin: ...! Welkin: Isara.. She has left the squad. Alicia: Y-, yeah. Don't you think fighting isn't suitable for her? Imca: ... Imca: I wanted to show her the completed Var. Nevermind then. Welkin: Really, I'm sorry about that. Imca: Obvious lies are not good Welkin: ..? Imca: Isara Gunther wouldn't leave his own brother alone and go somewhere else. Welkin: ... Imca: I need to show my gratitude to the girl. Do you think it will reach her if I fire off into the sky? Welkin: ..yes. Imca: That is all I wanted to know. Sorry. Imca: The reason Var could be completed it because of you Isara Gunther.. Your insights have been a great help. Imca: I thank you. Kurt: It's about time you went back to your squad. It wouldn't do to have the 7s worry about you. Welkin: You're right.. How about you tell me your real name as a parting gift? Welkin: You're no longer a part of army now, so it should no longer be a military secret anymore, am I right? Kurt: ..I got it. My name is Kurt Irving. Riela: My name is Riela Marcellis. Alicia: Kurt and Riela. It sounds much better than your numbers! Welkin: What about the name of the Darcsen girl earlier, if it's okay? Kurt: She is called Imca. Welkin: Imca.. Thank you. I'll tell Isara. Alicia: (Welkin..) Kurt: Fortunes follow you. Lieutenant Gunther. Welkin: My, you're a cold person. Call me by name won't you, Kurt. Kurt: I'm sorry about that, Welkin. Welkin: Better! Let's meet again! Alicia: See you again, Riela. Riela: Stay well Alicia! Riela: They're such a great couple, those two. Kurt: Better than us? Riela: Eh...?! Kurt: What do you think? Riela: Wait?! You're being serious.. hold on! It's embarassing! Kurt: (The trusting relationship of my deputy and I shouldn't be too far from what they have..) Kurt: (Is Riela lacking self-confidence?) Kurt: The showdown has finally started. Riela: What are we going to do now? Kurt: We'll be on standby for a while more. Let's keep our distance and watch for changes. Alfons: No.. This is unbelievable. Kurt: What's going on, Alfons? Alfons: Seems like the Ravens caught our scent, they're coming! Kurt: All men, get to your battle stations! We're going to intercept them! Mission Briefing We are caught in a pincer attack from the Calamity Raven in the plains of Naggiar, led by Lydia and Gusurg. Destroy the enemy tanks in area 5 that carry their commanders, Gusurg and Lydia. Strategy You'll want to do the Free Mission to undo the artillery effect to simplify the battle, as well as earning more DCT for the newly unlocked equipment, of particular good use is the Brondel S-1 for your snipers. Miasma: Deals damage over time to the squad member currently controlled via active mode. It is countered by the tank equipment (解毒装備). Do not deploy your tank. Give your tank the antidote (解毒装備) modification and frontal armor. Put your leaders into the east slots of Area 1, start the battle with a scout at area 4. You will need at least 3 scouts. Give a scout elite or master the armor and the Gallian-R. Prepare two Armored Techs. Their health needs to be more than 270. This prevents a single shot from Lydia's cannon from killing them. Make Riela a Lancer and give her any tank fragment (戦車欠片) accessories you may have. Mission Banter Kurt: He's done well to find us under such conditions.. is it Gusurg..? Phase 1 #Move your scout in area 4 to take the base. #Deploy the scout with armor and move south for the base below using the tank impassable path to the east. #Take the base. #Take the south area 3 base with a scout. You can do this with an assault if you take the absolute shortest path. #Clean the base defender out using an assault. Defend the base. #Dispatch a scout or scout master to take the east base. #Same action. Free action if master. #Deploy a sniper into the east base to take out the Sniper ace. #Deploy your tank in area 3 and move it east. #Move a scout behind your tank. Phase 2 #Free action. #Move your tank east, take out one of the tanks if convenient. If not, remove the snipers. #Move your tank into the enemy base. #Same action. #Send a scout elite or master for the enemy base. #Same action. #Same action. Withdraw. #Take the other base with a newly deployed scout. Withdraw. Withdraw your tank. #Deploy an armored tech into the base in area 2. Use the sandbag then face Lydia. #Deploy another armored tech into the base in area 2. Use the sandbag then face Lydia. Mission Banter Lydia: I'm sorry, but I'm going to make you weep for going up against me. Lydia: ..not that I'm going to go easy on you if you do! Gusurg: They're not ones to come forth without a plan you know? Lydia: And I'll crush whatever plan they can come up with! Lydia: You better not slip up and pull me down with you! Gusurg: If there's anyone more wary of the Nameless than I am, I'd like to meet him. Lydia: You talk too much! Come, time to crush them! Gusurg: Affirmative! Phase 3 #Clean up the attackers of your base in area 2. #Take the north base using the scout with armor. #Same action. #Deploy Riela into the northwest base. Move her towards Gusurg. #Use order, 全力破壊 on Riela. #Activate Valkyria, destroy Gusurg from behind, take the base. You have exactly enough AP to take the base this turn. #Force withdraw your tank. #Deploy your tank from the northeast base. Fire into Lydia's radiator. #Same action. Rewards Aftermath リディアの驚き Lydia's shock Lydia: They're.. good! Gusurg: Times like these, we say we ran out of 'luck'. Lydia: I don't need excuses! Lydia: You, you went up against that? With what handful of forces..! Gusurg: They don't have many people themselves either. Lydia: ..I give up. Gusurg: Hmm? Lydia: I said I give up. I respect your abilities. Gusurg: I'm going to take that as a compliment. Lydia: Hmph! Gusurg: We'll meet up with Captain Dahau and destroy them, is that good with you? Lydia: I didn't say I was giving up command too! Don't get ahead of yourself! Gusurg: Pardon my rudeness, Lieutenant Agthe. Lydia: ..You, you're definitely going to die a horrible death. Riela: We did it! The enemy are retreating! Kurt: Good, let's go after them! 21: Are we really? Will we not end up too close to the main battle? Imca: The Ravens will not be able to get too close to the Gallian forces either. Kurt: Yes, and there's the fact that the Gallians would not open fire no us earlier than the Imperials would. Leila: It's going to be chaotic anyway! We'll just get inside the confusion and do what we need! 3: It's about to get messy soon. Times like these you let instinct do the thinking for you! Annika: It's my turn! It's my turn to shine! 45: The soldier inside of me is shaking with excitement. Kurt: Let's go, everyone! Alfons: Commander! Gallian forces are approaching our position! Kurt: The regulars? Alfons: No, that's the militia probably. Kurt: Militia? Is it Welkin's squad? Imca: No, I have seen the redhead standing in the frontlines there before. No mistake about it. Kurt: Redhead? Leon: Yo, to think we'd meet again in the middle of this fight! Kurt: You're from the 4th squad! Leon: I'm the acting squad leader of the 4s now. Kurt: Acting? Leon: There were complications. I heard your story from Captain Varrot. Kurt: And you have issues of your own as well. I do not think you came over here just to tell me all these? Leon: Of course. Do you see the enemy squad wearing black over there? Kurt: They are called Calamity Raven. Leon: We engaged earlier, they were a ferocious infantry bunch. Leon: The 4s are filled with lancers like myself and unable to deal with an infantry squad like them. Leon: Could you handle them for us, we'll go for another armored squad. Kurt: Understood, leave them to us. Leon: That's great, thank you. Kurt: All men, listen up! Change of targets, we're taking out the Calamity Raven infantry squad! Raven: Lieutenant Zig, an enemy squad is ahead of us. It's confirmed to be the Nameless. Zig: They've come out here of all places! They don't value their own lives! Zig: They've saved me the trouble of looking for them! Now's the chance to get rid of the Valkyrur! Raven: Sir! Zig: The squad that gave Sir so much trouble.. I will smash them! Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions